Mistake lead to Love
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: Cammie's dating josh but when Zach, josh's best friend comes into the picture tensions run high. all normal. no spies. I do not own the Gallagher Girls xXx
1. Chapter 1

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie POV**

Ahh summer! I love the sun, the way it beams through my blinds in the mornings are especially my favourite. First day back of school today and I can't wait to see my best friends; Bex, Liz and Macey. Bex went back to England to visit her relatives there, Liz went to computer camp and Macey went to tag along with her parents on their campaign, against her will I might add, let's just say there was a lot of screaming shouting and destroyed stuff afterwards. Anyways I can't especially wait to see Josh, my boyfriend of 6 months; he went on holiday with his parents to Portugal. I miss him like crazy, everyone went off somewhere except me, I was just stuck here with Mom and Uncle Solomon occasionally came to visit.

I went down stairs to greet mom... and I might have also smelt pancakes.

"Hey Mom" I greeted excitedly and I just knew I was grinning like mad. My mom smiled back at me and set a plate of pancakes down in front of me.

"Hey kiddo excited much aren't ya?" Mom asked grinning. She's just happy because I'm not gonna be moping about anymore waiting for my friends to come home from their summer holidays.

I gulped down the pancakes and grabbed my car keys while yelling 'bye mom' and literally skipped down our front path till I came to my car; my sexy white Ferrari car. I speeded to school, but that's nothing out of the ordinary, I have a fast car why not use its speed? I thought. Now you're probably thinking I'm some snobby, rich kid by now but trust me, I'm not. My dad died when I was young and left me all his money for the future. So after much persuasion from me to convince mom and Uncle Joe they finally let me buy the Ferrari. It was love at first sight. I got to school in 10 minutes and parked next to Macey's baby blue Lamborghini. Her, Bex and Liz were leaning against it and as soon as I got out of my car I was engulfed in a big group hug. I smiled to myself.

"So how was your summer Cam?" Bex asked while we were walking into the school with Liz and Macey at our side.

"Boring as hell, How about you guys?" I asked them all. Well at least they got away from Virginia.

"Mine was okay" Bex responded

"Mine was amazing at computer camp we got to-"Liz began but Macey stopped her by saying "Torture!" I thought she was talking about what Liz was saying "I swear if I see my parents again, I'll give them a piece of my mind! Or even if I hear a 'smile for the camera honey!' again I'll murder someone" she exclaimed shaking her head in anger but then brightened when she saw Nick down the hall walking towards us with Grant and Jonas but no Josh, my face fell until I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind and started kissing my neck, I guess I should have been enjoying it but all I could think about is that if he gives me a hickey I will beat him to a bloody pulp. The rest of the group left with their boyfriends to class when the bell went.

"Hey Babe" he mumbled as he nuzzled my neck. I turned round to face Josh and kissed him full on the lips, he kissed back fiercely. I heard a gag and broke off the kiss to see a boy about 6ft with brown hair and piercing emerald eyes pretending to gag again. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Can I help you?'

"And you are?" I asked kinda pissed he interrupted us. Though he was hot I got to admit.

"Zachary Goode at your service" He replied cockily and done a small bowel. He was starting to annoy me and I'm sure Josh saw it too.

"This Cam is my Best friend Zach, he will be attending here now," Best friend? I frowned; he didn't tell me he had a best friend called Zach.

Then Josh whispered in my ear still loud enough for Zach to hear "Don't kill him yet babe, wait a week and then you can even get Macey and Bex to help" Josh chuckled lightly and Zach was just smirking.

"Welcome to Gallagher High school, Zachary" I declared with a smirk of my own. Zach winked at me and replied as if an actor was accepting an award "It's great to be here Cameron"

"Zach, don't flirt with my girlfriend" Josh glared at Zach but he just faked innocence.

"Your girlfriend? I would never bro; you know the saying bro before hoes!" Josh just glared at Zach more. It looked like he was gonna explode from anger. So I did the one thing that calmed him down. I kissed him. Hard. After a few minutes he relaxed so I broke away to see Zach's expression amused. I shrugged.

"Aww crap! I got to go, if I'm late again I'll be eaten alive, see ya sweet cheeks!" Josh rushed down the hallway to his homeroom leaving me with his annoying best friend.

Zach was still giving me a look about that kiss, I might as well explain to him.

"What? When I kiss him he calms down, I practically saved your life, He looked like he was gonna murder you, be grateful Goode" He smirked once again.

"Who have you got for Homeroom?" Zach asked casually leaning on the wall, discreetly checking me out. But I still noticed and glared at him. His smirk grew every second that went by.

"Ms Roody" I answered, looking around the corridor hoping no teacher will come, looking anywhere but his emerald's that I seem to get lost in.

"Same, take me there will ya?" without waiting for my response he pushes himself off the wall and waits for me to lead the way. I roll my eyes and walk off to homeroom with Zach on my tail. Ms Roody frowned when I walked in late.

"Sorry I was showing the newbie here" I explained, and then went to sit in my seat next to Grant. He raised an eyebrow at me and I mouthed 'Josh's friend' He nodded and turned his eyes back to Zach, as everyone else was staring at him. Well In the girl's case they were practically drooling and the boys seemed jealous of him expect Grant. I shook my head to myself, but Zach noticed and sent a smirk my way. Ms Roody then gave him a seat behind me. I sighed, _This is going to be a long year..._

**So that was the first chapter! I don't know If I should continue it but I would love to know what you thought of it! xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Zach POV**

I was moving to Virginia. Great! *sarcasm* Well at least I get to see Josh. He's cool I guess and I heard he has a hot girlfriend, not like I won't flirt with her *wink* *wink*

I got in my Black Alfa Romeo and sped to school and parked next to Josh's Red BMW.

"Hey man!" Josh said walking up to me and giving me a man hug. Only then did I notice the other 3 guys with him. Josh noticed me glancing at them and explained.

"These are my guys, that's Grant, Nick and Jonas" He said pointing at each of the boys. They all muffled a 'hey'

"But guys warn your girls, cause our Zach here has the reputation of being a man-whore" Josh declared casually swinging an arm around my shoulders, grinning. I rolled my eyes and smirked cockily.

"Yeah well maybe I'll just steal your girl, what was her name again... Cammie?" I asked smirking even more at Josh's grin faded, the guys just laughed. And the one called Grant said

"Good luck with that, you seem cocky and Cam hates cocky bastards, you'll see, I bet you won't go a week without being punched by her if you keep your attitude up mate!" hmm... Cammie seems to be getting more interesting the more I hear about her.

Just then I hear the roar of a car, a fast car. A white Ferrari sped past us and parked next to a blue Lamborghini. A girl's long toned legs first appeared out the car and then when she came fully out she looked like a Hot I might add supermodel. She was about 5ft 7 with long wavy dirty blonde hair with big blue eyes that shone nicely with the sun, she was wearing a destroyed mini denim skirt that showed off her legs nicely with a light blue ruffle tank top and a long white cardigan and white ballet flats. She greeted another 3 girls that I wasn't interested in, I only had eyes for her, and I watched as she walked into school with them flanking her. The guys caught me looking at them but the 3 sighed quietly in relief. Huh that was weird.

"The black haired one with blue eyes is Nick's Girlfriend, the blonde one with Green eyes is Jonas's and the Brown haired one with brown eyes is Grant's" Josh explained quietly to me. Hmm... Then who was the utterly gorgeous supermodel one?

"And the one you couldn't keep your eyes off was Cammie, my girlfriend so don't flirt with her, okay?" Josh demanded, he looked kinda pissed. I smirked and nodded. _No promises._

Josh wanted to surprise Cammie so he snuck up behind her and started to kiss her neck. She looked like an angel; now up close I could see her flawless tanned skin. She was definitely beautiful. But... she was with Josh. I frowned slightly as they started making out after the rest of the guys and their girls left. Well this is getting awkward, she hadn't noticed me yet. _Well she will soon_.

I gagged to get their attention, Cammie turned to look at me, and she looked annoyed _sorry gorgeous_. She raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me and asked "and you are?" Rude much.

I replied in my cocky tone "Zachary Goode at your service" I even bowelled, I was gonna add on sweetheart but I wouldn't flirt with her with Josh still here, after all he is still my friend.

She was starting to get even more annoyed, and she started looking hotter than ever! Josh noticed also "This Cam is my Best friend Zach, he will be attending here now" he declared to her. She frowned; I guess he didn't tell her about me. _I wonder why? I'm not that bad, in fact I'm Goode ;)_

"Don't kill him yet babe, wait a week and then you can even get Macey and Bex to help" Josh whispered in her ear, load enough for me to hear. Her face lit up and her eyes held an evil glint when she looked at me.

"Welcome to Gallagher high school Zachary" she announced with a smirk. I hate being called 'Zachary' but they way she said it made it... sexy?

"Great to be here Cameron" I responded, with a wink. She wrinkled her nose slightly in distaste. I faked innocence when Josh accused me of flirting with Cam, he was so wrong; when I flirt you would know it, believe me.

After my 'bros before hoes' comment Josh looked like he was gonna kill me with his killer glare. But luckily Cam stopped him from doing anything to me with a big long kiss. My stomach turned queasy slightly, but shook it off as hunger since I had no breakfast.

"Aww crap! Igot to go, if I'm late again I'll be eaten alive, see ya sweet cheeks!" Josh left and left me with his beautiful girlfriend. Not a smart move. I grinned inwardly.

Kissed him to stop him killing me? She must care. She snapped me out of my thoughts with her angelic voice "What? When I kiss him he calms down, I practically saved your life, He looked like he was gonna murder you, be grateful Goode" _Ohh I am grateful beautiful._

I leaned against the wall when I asked who she has for Homeroom; I couldn't pass up the opportunity to check her out also. Yep I was right, I'm attracted to her. She noticed me checking her out and glared at me. _Feisty, Any other girl would swoon at the sight of me, but she seems different. Inward *sigh* One of the few girls that I'm actually attracted to and she don't like me back. Ohh but she will... soon. I have a plan ;)_

She led me to our Homeroom, and I couldn't help but check out her arse. Perfect arse, just like everything else is perfect about her.

When I walked in everyone was staring at me, I smirked with confidence as girls were drooling over me and the guys looked annoyed that they were. All the girls were drooling except cammie, How come she becomes the exception to everything? She is the one girl I'm starting to like but she is the one girl I can't have. Ms Roody sent me to the seat behind Cammie and I heard her sigh softly, but not in the way I wanted her to. I wanted her to sigh in pleasure as I kissed her, but I doubt I would even get the chance if she hates me already. Time to alter my attitude...

**So Zach's POV! next chapter it will return to Cammie's and possibly a few paragraphs of Zach's too! please Review xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie POV**

Josh's friend was really starting to get on my nerves. First he was checking me out after Josh left me with him in the hallway and now I have to be chemistry partners for a whole semester because of our stupid teacher, Mr Owens.

"Hey Gallagher girl" Zach greeted as he came to move next to me, while Bex was giving him a glare as he was taking her lab stall next to me.

"Gallagher girl? Where'd that come from?" I asked, a tad pissed off but slightly curious.

"Well you attend Gallagher don't you? And you're a girl?" He asked innocently with the smirk that I'm starting to think is plastered on his face 24/7.

"Yeah, so are you gonna call all the other girl's that?" I asked, annoyance sinking through my words.

"Naa you're just special like that" He responded with a smirk.

"Yay!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey Cammie?" I turned round in my seat to see Tina and Eva eyeing up Zach while waiting for my reply.

"Yeah?" I responded with a smile at my cheerleader sisters.

"Is practice on after school today?" Eva stopped checking out Zach to ask. Though Tina was mesmerised. I rolled my eyes a little at her and inwardly shrugged, He's just a boy, and I dunno why Tina's hooked to him. I sneaked a peak at Zach who was staring at me instead of flirting with Tina or Eva, hmm... I labelled him as a player, well maybe I was wrong.

"Yeah it is, spread the word round" I more commanded than asked. Well can you blame me? It is my junior year and this new kid has already pissed me off on the first day.

"Sure thing Cam" Eva answered with a smile at me and started to drag Tina away from Zach to continue on their chemistry project I presume.

"Practice, eh?" Zach asked curiously

"Yeah, Cheerleading practice" I answered truthfully, the bell rang for lunch time and I scooped up my Chem Lab books and walked in the direction of the canteen.

"Hey wait up!" Zach shouted to me but I Kept on walking to the canteen. I plopped down at my usual table with Bex, Liz and Macey already there.

"I'm gonna kill that new kid, you have no idea how annoying he is" I exclaimed obvious annoyed while slouching on the table and resting my head on my crossed arms.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to endure it for another hour since he's heading our way with Alex, Grant, Jonas and Josh." Macey stated casually. I groaned without looking up and Liz, Bex and Macey laughed at me.

"Why, hello Ladies!" Grant greeted us with a lazy smile, while sliding his lunch tray next to Bex's.

"If that's one of your chat up lines you might as well kill me now, since it's awful" Bex responded evilly with her British accent heavy. All us girl's laughed at Grant's face of fake sadness and the boy's rolled their eyes except Zach who looked amused. When they all sat down I somehow got sat between Josh and Zach. Great!

"Hey Babe" Josh greeted me with a peck on my lips.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey Gallagher girl" Zach greeted me. The girls raised an eyebrow at me in question but I shrugged them off as a sign they knew as 'I'll tell you later'

"More nicknames for Cam? See she already has camster, cammie, cam, Camsteroo-"Grant started but was interrupted by Bex

"Yeah we get it Grant, Cam has loads of nicknames, what's your point?" Bex asked.

"It's unfair!" Grant exploded. Me and macey was trying to stop ourselves from laughing as Grant whined!

"God you're a baby Grant!" Bex complained but Grant continued to whine just like a baby!

"I wanna nickname though" Grant stated. Josh, Nick and Jonas looked amused at Grant but not surprised with his whining. I guess they have known him a really long time so they're are used to his behaviour, us girls were but whenever Grant acted like he was 4 again It's so god damn hilarious you can't help but laugh. Zach was smirking this whole time and when he caught sneaking a peak at him his smirk grew.

"Okay Grant you can have a nickname, what one do you want?" Bex said, seeming more like his mother than his girlfriend. Liz seemed about to burst from laughter and I lightly kicked her under the table to not. She glared at me but I shrugged in the direction of Grant.

"Umm... how about Greek god?" I scoffed and Macey and Liz rolled their eyes.

"Muscle man? Macho Marty?" Grant asked us.

"Why Marty?" I asked.

"Why not Marty?" Grant countered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It doesn't exactly go Grant" Zach commented.

"Hmm... Then what should I be called?" Grant asked us and Macey finally put her magazine down and we all gasped except for Zach who was looking confused since he don't know that Macey never puts her magazine down until she has read it all.

"I don't know, hmm...," Macey said sarcastically while obviously pissed off.

"How about-'Leave everyone calling you Grant or I'll stuff Nick's dirty P.E socks in your mouth and give you a full make over so everyone laughs'" Macey announced with practically smoke coming out of her ears.

"Alright Mace, no need to be soo mean" Grant mumbled faking being upset, because almost nothing can get Grant unhappy unless something happens including bex.

I saw Anna and Alex Fetterman approach our table looking... well more like full-out staring at Zach. When they reached our table, they were still staring at Zach.

"Can I help you Alex and Anna?" I asked with my fake bitchy I reserved just for them as I hate them so much, they always try to suck up to me just because I'm their cheerleading captain.

"Yeah..." Alex replied but her sentence drifted off.

"Well you either say it and leave or Cammie will you give you an extra hour of training since you repeatedly called her cell this summer" Macey venomously said, she hated them as much as I do, and that was a lot of hate.

Anna gulped but Alex gave a slight glare to Macey but then realised she's my best friend and started to smile brightly at me like the good little suck up she is.

"Hey Cammie, Tina was saying training is on tonight, is it true?" Anna asked. Well I kinda can't blame them for asking since Tina's last rumour wasted 4 hours of my life I can never get back.

"Yeah it is, wear your P.E clothes since we are gonna make up a small routine to show in the trials next week" I answered with a smile that said 'go-away'. They thanked me and walked away together.

"Man! First day back and we already had to talk to the suck-up twins" Macey complained to me.

"I know, but your warning of extra practice really put a smile on my face, Anna looked like she was gonna faint!" I exclaimed with laughter.

"I think you should put them through extra training, show them who the queen bee is babe" Josh stated with a kiss that turned into a quick make-out session.

"Do you mind making out every time I'm here!" Zach said teasingly but he had a glint in his eyes.

"Nope" I replied popping the 'P'.

"Come on Cam, bell went" Liz said, never wanting me to get late, bless her.

"Okay, Come on Grant, stop making out with Bex!" I exclaimed. He muffled a one minute but I just tapped my foot twice and pulled Zach with me to our homeroom for afternoon registration.

"So your cheerleading captain?" Zach asked on our walk to homeroom.

"Yeah, are you going to try out for the soccer team since Josh said you were good?" I asked curiously, maybe Zach isn't that bad.

"I might, Try outs are tonight right?" He asked me, his emerald eyes piercing through my blue.

"Yeah, you should ask Grant where to go in homeroom" I suggested while entering homeroom with an out of breath Grant behind us.

-Time skip-

I met Macey after school for cheerleading practice but we all kina got distracted when the boys were trying out to be on the team and they humiliate themselves.

"Hey Cammie, what about practice tonight?" Alex asked. I shrugged with a smile on my face as another freshman boy fell over.

"Well Alex I thought it would be more fun to watch them humiliate themselves and we can just wing the routine to the newbie's" I answered, all the girls were nodding in agreement.

All the boys knew we were watching and we even changed into our cheerleading outfits that made us look more sexier, It made us laugh either way as one might fall over nervous because we are watching and another might fall over because they tried showing off in front of us and when the coach approached us and asked why we were watching I answered:

"Well coach it would help them get used to an audience" But I of course batted my eyelashes afterwards and he melted like jello. I smirked at the boys expressions and winked at a few freshman boys playfully at which a few nearly fainted and I saw Josh roll his eyes but he knew I was playing with them.

"I have taught you so well!" macey exclaimed with an evil smile on her face as she hugged me like a proud mother.

When their try out's ended I was walking to my car when I heard Zach shout my name and watched as he jogged over to me and my car.

"Yeah Zach?" I asked while unlocking my car.

"Can I get a ride home since were neighbours?" He asked casually. I was shocked, we're Neighbours? I voice my thoughts

"Yeah, didn't know that?" He asked with a smirk and I shook my head. He knew I didn't know that.

"Okay, hop in" I answered and speeded towards our houses.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Zach asked as soon as we exited Gallagher's parking lot. I nodded as a yes.

"Favourite animal?" Zach asked.

"Turtle" I answered. Zach raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Your birthday?" I asked Zach.

"September 25th" he replied quickly.

"Favourite subject?" he asked genuinely curious.

"P.E" I responded without missing a beat.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him.

"Spy" he said while smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you find me annoying?" He asked looking into my sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah, sometimes, what school did you attend before you came to Gallagher?" I asked the question that has been bugging me all day.

"Blackthorne institute for boys" He answered while I stopped the car outside his house, next to mine.

"How did you know this is my house and not the other one beside yours?" He asked amused.

I smirked his smirk as I answered "Because I saw moving vans yesterday moving furniture in" I replied and sped up to my driveway away from blackthorne boy.

"Hey mom" I greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie I got a dinner invitation today with our new neighbours, The Goode's." I smiled at my mom but inside I was dying, did I really have to see Zach again so soon? Well it seems I have to.

**Grant moment! you just gotta love him! please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Zach POV**

I got told that mom was hosting a dinner party with our neighbours, The Morgan's and I smiled. I get to see Cammie again ;)

At 19:00 sharp the bell went and I heard my mom open the door to reveal Cammie in a black dress that hugged her ever curve and sliver wedged heels, her dirty blonde hair was down and straight. The woman next to her looked like an older version of Cammie but wasn't as beautiful at cammie, no one ever could be.

I smiled slightly at Cammie and she smiled a dazzling smile back at me that made my knees weak. I noticed our mom's talking and motioned for her to follow me. She shot me a curious look but followed nonetheless. I led her outside to our garden where our swimming pool is and sat on a bench followed by her.

"Why are we here Zach?" Cammie asked in confusion looking at the swimming pool but sneaking peaks at me also.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied "Thought you would die of boredom if you stayed in there too long"

"Yeah, you're probably right, my mom babbles loads about nothing" Cammie responded.

"So wanna finish our 20 questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay. Why did you move here?" Cam asked while pulling the hair out of her face. I wanted to but resisted the urge.

"My parents got a new job and wanted me to stay near Josh since they trust him more than my other friends who are a bit more... wild" I answered honestly.

Cammie smiled slightly and we continued with the questions till we heard my mom shout that it's dinner. Cammie and her mom went home not soon after and I slept tonight dreaming of Cammie.

Over 2 weeks me and Cammie have become best friends. We tease each other constantly and she is just amazing. Our friendship grows each day but so does her love for Josh. Don't get me wrong here but Josh is a good mate, and Grant, Jonas and Nick are becoming my best friends also but I can't fight my feelings for Cam however hard I try. I am now on the football team and am currently quarterback, since I'm too Goode!

Also I have our first game against Thornton high tomorrow and I'm dead nervous but of course I wouldn't show it. I'm also way excited for the after party being hosted at Macey's place whether we win or lose. Well at least I get wasted either way.

An advantage of being a jock is that I get to see Cammie in her sexy Cheerleading outfit and watch her cheer for us while showing how flexible she is... she is too damn sexy for her own good. But a disadvantage is that Anna and Alex are constantly flirting with me when I don't even like them. They really don't get it, it's like their brain is a size of a pea.

Though most girls throw themselves at me, they usually walk away after I reject them but not those two, they just keep coming back. God I hate them soo much.

**Cammie POV**

The boys have got a game tonight and I watched as Josh and Zach were practicing today in P.E, I couldn't help but watch them, and damn they looked sexy even when their sweating. Yes I said 'their' both of them do even though one is my boyfriend and the other my best friend. Over 2 weeks I found out that I can confide in Zach about a lot, he is a really good listener and we tease each other often.

Me and the girls got ready in our cheerleading outfits and ran out with me in the front to start cheering for our Gallagher boys. I caught Zach's eye and he winked at me, I smiled back and smiled at Josh also. My two Gallagher boys, though one is my blackthorne boy. The crowd was very loud and they cheered even more when the game actually started. We were in the lead from the start all the way to the end. Zach even scored the winning goal! He is amazing at soccer even better than Josh and that I really something since Josh is the best in the school. Well not any more.

Macey and I started to do our victory routine while the crowd and players watched us. Me and Macey were standing at one end and done all types of flips and we passed each other and ended up the other side of each other's original place in the splits, while the other cheerleaders were doing their own flips; the crowd was watching us and so was the players while me and Macey showed how flexible we can really be. 2 of the male cheerleaders picked me and Macey to stand on their shoulders and we flipped backwards while doing the splits in the air. The crowd cheered and the players wolf whistled at us. Macey and I were smiling at the crowd and players while all the cheerleaders shouted Gallagher rules.

The boys went inside to take a shower and get changed for the party at Macey's, me, Bex, Liz and Macey were driving to Macey's now to set up everything first and the boys said they will come as soon as they could. I changed into a white bodycon dress that came up to my mid-thigh with silver big hoop ear rings and I borrowed some silver ballet flats from Macey since I didn't wanna break my neck if my heels tripped me over. Bex was wearing a black mini skirt with a white top that make her look slimmer than she already was. Liz was wearing an strapless dress that ruffled outwards with flowers all over it, and for Macey the most daring of all of us decided to wear a tight black dress that I could never pull off In a hundred years, she looked sexy and I swear every guy would be drooling over her tonight, Nick is gonna have a hard job of keeping the pervert's off her...

Macey's door bell went and in came the guys with the alcohol, man that is a lot of bottles... oh well it's a party!

**So that was chapter 4! would love to know what you thought of it! xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Zach POV**

Wow! I never knew Roseville threw any good party's but Mc Henry's party rocked. I downed about 2 cans of beer already and started to watch Grant and Josh doing tequila shots in the kitchen.

"Come onnn Zaaaach, ju-sttt 2 shots I sw swear" Grant said trying to persuade me even when he's completely wasted. Josh was grinning sloppily and I could tell he was soo out of it.

"Yeahh zaach jus 2" Josh said backing up Grant while holding up 2 fingers with him swaying slightly from the liquor.

"Ohh alright" I exclaimed and Grant poured out a shot for me. I downed it immediately and felt slightly lightheaded, Grant poured another and I downed it again, Josh passed out after and Grant picked him up and put him on the couch where empty beer cans lay. The time was coming to about 2 o clock in the morning and I think I will be going home soon. But I don't think it's a good idea to drive back.

**Cammie POV**

Macey has really out done herself this time, this party is legendary! Her whole house it literally filled with seniors and a few juniors.

"Heyyy Cam, let's do shots!" Bex exclaimed running up to me with wide eyes excitedly and full bottle vodka in one hand. Aww crap! I really didn't wanna get drunk tonight but knowing Bex I won't be able to get out of it. Ohh well you only live once might as well enjoy tonight.

"Yeah!" I said in agreement with a genuine smile.

"First one drunk wins" Bex announced while pouring out our first round of shots. After 5 rounds my vision began to blur and my speech slurred uncontrollably. I stumbled away from Bex with her calling out 'I won' and found Josh passed out on Macey's couch. Well there goes my ride. I'll just get a cab; I walked out of Macey's house and saw Zach getting into a cab.

"Zaaaach!" I shouted while waving my hands like an idiot. He noticed me and smile sloppily while waving me over. I leaned down to the cab's door height.

"Minnnd if I shaare the cabb?" I slurred, slightly embarrassed of my drunken state.

"Not att all" He slurred back, at least I'm not the only drunk; actually I'm pretty sure 99% of the people attending Macey's party are drunk.

The cab ride was silent and I was leaning on Zach's shoulder, unable to sit up straight.

We both got out the cab outside Zach's house and I was about to walk, well actually stumble home when Zach's lips were pressed onto mine and the really unusual thing is that I started to kiss back. Zach tugged me toward his house and I complied without any resistance, it is weird how this boy has control over me.

"Are your parent's home?" I asked out of breath from the make-out. Zach shook his head and leaned in to kiss me again. We somehow managed to stumble into his house and very awkwardly got up the stairs. Soon all our clothes scattered Zach's bedroom floor and well... I think you can guess the rest. And that was how I came to wake up the next morning with a massive hangover and Zach's arms wrapped round me in his bed.

**and this is where the Zammie begins! hope you like it and please review xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Cammie POV**

Argh! I feel terrible; my head feels like I have banged it against a wall repeatedly. I drank way too much last night. I can hardly remember anything that happened except me and Bex doing tequila shots. I groaned and rolled onto my back to find something small digging into my back. I groggily opened my eyes to find a slightly tanned hand, I've must of rolled onto and my eyes followed the hand to its owner; One Zachary Goode. I am mentally freaking out right now. Zach lay on his back with no shirt on and I dunno if he has pants on. I sneaked a peak under the covers and immediately came out again. Yep he's naked alright. I cautiously look down to find I am too. I closed my eyes guiltily and Muttered a 'damn it' under my breath and attempt to breath normally instead of hyperventilating. I open my eyes eventually and take my time to look at my surroundings seeing as how Zach is still sleeping peacefully and undisturbed. We are in a big bedroom that's walls are painted red and black and I could see black wardrobes and a shelf with pictures on of what looked like little Zach. There are 2 brown bean bags in a corner and 2 doors leading to the unknown. I could just about see all of my clothing as well as Zach's covering the brown carpet. We must be in Zach's bedroom. I'm starting to freak out again, I just cheated on Josh. Oh crap!

I lay back down on the bed and stared up at the white ceiling wondering what I should do, when I could hear Zach starting to wake up. I turned my head to face his piercing eyes I have come to know so well.

"Hey" I greeted awkwardly. Sure I've had sex before with Josh but I just slept with my new best friend, I think this conversation is gonna be really awkward, I hope we haven't ruined our friendship.

"Hi..." He greeted back, he seemed at a loss of words since I've met him, and he has NEVER been at a loss of words.

"Soo..." I stretched out as a conversation starter.

"Well Macey's party rocked!" Zach exclaimed trying to make small talk avoiding the conversation we both know is coming.

"About last night..." I said getting straight to the point but my voice rolled off into silence.

"Yeah, umm... I feel really guilty" Zach said which caused me to direct my eyes from the ceiling to his face that now seemed without any sign of amusement or smirk. I smiled weakly at him.

"Same, I can't believe I cheated on Josh with his best friend" I stated without a doubt a look of guilty and anger directed at myself.

"Hey, It's not your fault" Zach responded soothingly while wrapping an arm around my naked shoulders and once he did he removed it suddenly realising we're both naked.

"We should probably put some clothes on" I said awkwardly while pulling myself out of his bed and wrapping the sheet around me.

"Yeah," He agreed while looking at me wrapping the sheet round me and picking up my clothes.

"No need to cover yourself, we're all adults here" He teased with his famous smirk back on. I smiled back at the Zach I have come to know in the past 2 weeks.

"I know we're adults but sadly you don't have the brain of one" I replied with a lasting wink aimed at Zach, I opened a door to reveal a clean white bathroom; I smiled to myself while closing the door on a smirking, naked Zach. After getting changed back into my party clothes from last night-gross I know, but it's the only clothes I have- I stepped back into Zach's bedroom while he was changing.

I automatically covered my eyes with a hand and squeaked out a 'sorry'

"Don't worry and anyway you've seen it all last night Gallagher girl" He stated teasingly. I could bet anything he was smirking again and quickly peaked through my fingers to prove I have won my own bet. He was still getting changed when I plopped myself onto his bed, Zach was shirtless revealing those abs that could make a girl swoon with just a glance while doing up his zipper on his jeans.

"Like the view?" Zach asked amused, coming towards me still shirtless but with his jeans done up- thank god.

"It's an okay view but I would rather watch Macey and Nick fight for hours" I replied with an evil smirk. I have been smirking a lot since Zach arrived, maybe it's contagious...

"I don't agree but when Macey and Nick fight its defiantly interesting" Zach responded while cocking his head to the side probably remembering last week when Me, Josh, Zach, Jonas, Grant, Nick, Bex, Liz and Macey were all hanging at Macey's house after school because we were all bored and had nothing to do when Nick's phone rang causing us all to turn our heads at him. He answered without looking at the caller I.D and muttered a few stuff quietly and hanged up a few minutes later. I could tell Macey was instantly curious and while Nick went to the bathroom she went through Nick's phone but unfortunately he came out while she was searching through it. That was a really intense fight, one of their worst ever but they usually end the same after words were thrown about and sometimes violence is used Nick either apologises or somehow makes it up to Macey.

"About last night..." I started again to have the conversation. Zach was now standing in front on me with a serious look on his face that I have never actually seen before.

"Its fine Cam, we were drunk and unaccountable for our actions" Zach exclaimed with no hint of teasing in his features.

"I know, but can you not tell anyone about what happened last night? Please?" I saw Zach's face darken at the words I said.

"Cam, Josh has a right to know" He spoke slightly sharply. I flinched at his cold tone and realised I probably look really sad and pathetic right now. Who am I kidding? I'm a whore; I just slept with my boyfriend's best friend and am asking of him to not tell anyone, I am really messed up, I am so selfish, I don't deserve Josh I really don't. I was broken out of my self-hate trance when Zach hugged me and I hugged back without hesitation. Sure we may have slept together but there's no awkwardness around us of anything. I hope.

"Sorry Gallagher girl that was a bit harsh" He apologised while rubbing the back of my hair soothingly.

"It's fine and it is my fault, I shouldn't have slept with you" I said back leaning my head on Zach's shoulder.

Zach pulled out of our hug and looked me in the eye as he spoke:

"It's not your fault, we were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing, don't beat yourself up over it and no one has to know what happened okay?" Zach firmly said with both hands n my shoulders in an effort to read my face, I already knew that it wasn't m fault but I always need someone to blame and I guess it's easier blaming myself.

"Okay," I replied with a weak smile in an effort to convince Zach I'm fine. "I should get going, my Mom will be wondering where I am" I stated while glancing at Zach's bedside alarm clock with big broad numbers flashing: 11:44. Zach dropped his hands from my shoulders while saying:

"Yeah, I'll call you a taxi" he agreed with a quick look at his clock also. Zach walked off to call the taxi company and I just sat down still mentally freaking out when half of the problem has been solved. The challenging part is now making sure no one finds out about mine and Zach's little escapade last night.

When the taxi pulled up to my house I quickly noticed my mom's car on the drive and also Uncle Joe's. Wonder what he's doing here.

I use the spare key under the doormat to unlock it and for me to get inside without an interrogation from mom and possibly Joe as well. All I really want right now is a long hot shower without any disruptions. But we don't always get what we want. I closed the front door behind me and turned around to find mom fuming with anger and Joe drilling holes in my head with the intensity of his glare in the hallway. Waiting for me.

"And where have you been all night?" Mom asked in her deathly cold voice with a glare that could turn a person to stone...

**About the sleeping with Zach thing- well I don't really want to make cammie pregnant, I do agree it would kind of ruin the story and if I ever would it would be way down in the story. **

**Also sorry about the late updates but school is hectic at the moment for our exams in June and Teachers are being more annoying than normal. Will update about every 2 weeks now instead of my old routine of every week. Sorry again and please review, it really helps my writing :) xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie POV**

Oh crap! Oh crap! Mom and Joe are gonna kill me if I tell them the truth. Mom usually doesn't mind if I stay at Bex or Liz or Macey's, but if I tell my mother and godfather that I just came home from having sex with someone that is not my boyfriend... This could be a problem.

Mom and Joe are still waiting for my answer. So I am gonna do one of the few things I'm actually good at and lie.

"I crashed at Macey's" I simply answered and tried to get past them and up to my bedroom to change but they wouldn't let me through that easily.

I sighed and crossed my arms at the two adults that can see through my lies and also my aunt Abby but she's another story.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked seriously. I rolled my eyes at my godfather's antics and replied

"Of course I'm sure, I didn't get that drunk to not know where I am" mom and Joe looked at each other and they looked like they were communicating through looks which is really freaky I might add.

They looked like they reached an agreement and turned back at me at the same time. Freaky much?

"You're grounded for 2 weeks" Mom announced sternly but I could see she wasn't that bothered but on the other hand Joe looked very angry.

"Why?" I whined totally confused. They did let me go to the party right?

Mom looked like she was going to answer but uncle Joe answered before she could.

"Because you got drunk and passed out before ringing either your mother or me. I was really worried" Joe answered through gritted teeth. I shot a look at mom before I countered his explanation.

"But mom normally lets me go to Macey's parties and mom isn't worried because she normally knows that I crashed there afterwards" I countered defiantly. Joe looked at my mom briefly again before turning back to me.

"Well you are not going out for 2 weeks and that's final, you shouldn't get drunk this young Cam, it's not good for you" he remarked.

"Why are you suddenly caring about me? You never spend time with me often and I only get to see you rarely because you're off god knows where!" I shouted back with my anger rising.

"Camer-"Joe started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't 'Cameron' me, you know what I'm saying is the truth, ever since dad died," I choked on 'died' but continued.

"You haven't been around as much. We needed you but you disappeared in thin air and then come back 2 months later like nothing happened!" I shouted in rage at the man before me.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Joe asked with his voice trembling slightly with anger.

"What this has to do with is the fact that you think that you can tell me what to do and ground me when I have done nothing wrong and start acting like you care when you don't," I shouted and took a deep breath before my next sentence.

"If you cared then you wouldn't of left us when we needed you" I spoke quietly before barging past him and up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming my door in the process and locking it incase Joe of mom comes up after me.

I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling of my bedroom and started listening downstairs at my mom persuading Joe to 'leave her alone, she'll calm down in a bit, give her some space' and then I couldn't hear no more as the voices muffled into nothing and blackness over took me eventually.

-Time skip-

I groggily woke up to sun flooding through my bedroom window. I groaned as I stretched and noticed I napped in my clothes from last night and groaned again. I really need a shower. Luckily I have my own bathroom and smiled at the thought. I rolled over to see the flashing digits that read 15:04. Actually on second thoughts, I could do with a long relaxing bath instead. And that was what I did.

An hour later and I was dead bored. That is actually nothing to do and that frustrated me to no end. I need to get out of this house, grounded or not.

I climbed out the window of my bedroom and quietly manoeuvred myself to climb down the side of the house, my bedroom, thankfully, wasn't that far from the ground and I jumped with ease, cheerleading practice coming in useful. I knew mom and Joe were in the kitchen at the back of the house by the muffled voices I could hear and smiled to myself. Now then, where to go? I asked myself and smiled slightly at my sudden freedom that felt good. Josh's? I don't think I can face him yet without feeling really guilty and he knows when something is wrong. Macey, Bex and Liz? Nope, they will know whats wrong also and will torture me for the information. Only one place to go and be myself without any lies and secrets.

After remembering the fact that my Ferrari is currently at the McHenry mansion I texted Zach to see if I could come over and if he could pick me up.

Cammie= normal **Zach= bold**

Heyyy Can I come over? X

**Sure, want me to pick you up? Or is your mom driving you? X**

Could you pick me up? I'm currently not talking to her or Joe. Long story x

**Sure x**

Thanks, I'll meet you at the end of my road x

**Okay, I'll be there in 10 x**

**Zach POV**

I hadn't been up to much when Cammie texted me and I could tell something was wrong as she wasn't as bubbly as she normally is. I thought that it was still about us sleeping together but when she mentioned her mom and Joe I knew that it was something to do with them.

I picked up Cammie and sped back to my place. Well technically it was my parents but since they are never there it's my place. They go on trips a lot and come visit me about once a month. Other than that they stay in New York where they work.

The car was silent and I didn't want to push Cammie for information so I stayed quiet until she decides if she wants to tell me whats wrong. We arrived at my house at a 10 minute ride and Cam silently went inside after me. She went to sit on the couch and I followed, waiting for her to explain. She looked on the verge of tears and it broke my heart to see her like this.

I pulled her into my lap and cradled her gently like she is made of glass.

"It's okay to cry you know" I whispered in her ear. Even though I hated seeing her sad, she shouldn't bolt up her emotions. She needed to let it out and that was what she did. She started to cry and cry and cry, she tried to keep it silent but her ragged breathing ruined that. I cradled her some more before she fell asleep in my arms. Exhausted after all the tears shed. She looked like an angel as she slept and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. She was supposed to be one of my best friends but I knew deep down I thought of her as more than that. The only thing I know for sure though is that I'm falling for Cameron Ann Morgan and I don't think there is anything I can do about it.

**aww Zammie moments! xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Zach POV**

I feel really bad about last night even though I tried to tell Cammie that it weren't our fault but I knew she would probably continue to beat herself up about it. She's too kind of a person to not. I gotta admit that I'm feeling pretty guilty also and I really don't know how I'm going to look Josh in the eye anymore. Don't get me wrong but Josh is a good friend but he always tries to outdo me in everything and gets frustrated afterwards. First in soccer, where he tries too hard to out beat me and sucks overall in our practice games. And second he decided to gloat about having Cammie as his girlfriend and rubbing it in that I didn't have a girlfriend. Josh takes the competitive streak a bit to the extremes sometimes.

Josh doesn't deserve Cammie. When the girls and guys aren't around he checks out every slightly hot girl that passes us as were hanging out, just us. I know he wouldn't dare around Cammie, the girls or guys. They would kill him and tell cammie and then he would be a dead man walking. Well... not for much longer when Cammie gets her hands on him.

When Cammie mentioned that she didn't want to tell anyone about what happened the night before I did get quite angry and I didn't mean to snap at her. But I don't enjoy secrets. Don't get me wrong when I saw that I'm a pretty good liar but I feel that I want everyone to know I slept with Cammie. Not in a bad way but I want people to know that I love her, if that makes sense. And most of all I want to be able to love her without Josh or anybody else getting in the way.

Cammie was still sleeping in my arms and I feel soo much love for her it is kind of unreal. Cammie started to stir in my arms but I just tightened my hold on her. Like I will never hold her like this again. I probably won't.

"Hey, sleepy head" I greeted her while she groaned and tried to stretch but was restricted because of the hold I have on her. I loosened it slightly and she wiggled out of it and stood up in front of me while stretching. Her top went up slightly to reveal her diamond in her belly button that shone in the light.

"Hey, what time is it?" Cammie asked, still half asleep.

"About 19:30" I answered with a quick glance at my clock across the room and saw the numbers 19:31 flash. Man! So close, just a minute off. Cammie's eyes widened in shock at the time past and started to rush to the door before I stepped in front of it with my arms folded.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked seriously.

"Er home?" she answered confused and in a rush. She tried to step past me for a while but sighed in defeat when she realised I'm won't be moved.

"Let me through, Zach" She said with her arms crossed and a look of impatience on her face.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'

"Not until you tell me what happened earlier" I finished while I took in Cam's expression: a pained look and looked away from my eyes.

"I er" She started while suddenly finding a patch of the laminated wooden floor very interesting.

"I had a fight with Joe and Mom," She said while sneaking a look to my eyes before reverting them to the floor.

"About my dad" she said quietly but not enough for me not to hear.

"Your dad? Isn't he er-"I started in surprise but was cut off from Cammie's beautiful voice.

"dead, I know, but Joe and mom were angry that I never told them if I was coming home or staying at Macey's and Joe was saying how I'm grounded for 2 weeks and that I shouldn't get drunk and I lost it and blurted out everything that I kept bottled up for years: about how he was never there for my mom and me and how he disappeared and reappeared like nothing's wrong" Cammie ranted while her eyes started to tear up again at the memory of the argument or her dad.

I pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed into my shoulder and hanged onto me for dear life. I muttered things like 'it's okay' and 'everything's Okay' and she eventually stopped and agreed to go home. I took her to the door and gave her to her mother who looked worried sick but managed to send a grateful smile my way. Joe was nowhere to be seen.

-Time skip-

Like every day I met my friends at lunch in the canteen. But Cammie and Liz I noticed were missing and I voice my thoughts.

"Cammie and Liz are trying to get extra credit for an experiment there doing in science" Macey replied in a voice that could tell she didn't care about extra credit. She has a guaranteed job anyway. She doesn't need qualifications.

"Ohh" I replied and sat down a bit disappointed that Cammie wouldn't be joining me, I mean us for lunch.

They routine carried on like above for nearly a week. But with different extra credit assignments. Cammie started to ignore me in the corridor and soon enough I never got to hardly see her. Something is wrong. Did I do anything to upset her? I don't think so. Is she still weird about the whole sleeping together thing? Probably, but I didn't think she would ignore me after it. I next time I see her I'm going to talk to her. If she likes it or not.

I just had biology before lunch the next day when I see Cammie walking in the direction of the canteen. I pulled her back round the corner and she started to protest but I push her in a cleaning closet and I closed the door after me.

"What the hell Goode!" She shouted in anger but I couldn't care at the moment.

"Don't 'what the hell' me Morgan, why have you been ignoring me this past week?" I asked in equal anger.

"I haven't!" She shouted back and crossed her arms defiantly.

"You're a rubbish liar Cam, so tell me the truth!" I said, lowering my voice.

"Why should I?" She asked, literally shaking in anger and eyeing brooms in a way that think she could fight her way out. Sorry sweetheart but that is not going to happen.

"Why shouldn't you?" I countered and noted how close we have become in the tiny space of the closet.

"Because I-"But I cut her sentence off when my lips attacked hers. I don't know why I did it but I have missed hers on mine. And the best part? She kissed me back.

**Hmm... would they finally be together? and what would happen to josh? read and find out in a week!**

**Have updated less than a week from the last and is really pleased with myself! please R&R would love to know what you thought of it and hope you have a good easter! xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Cammie POV**

After Zach brought me home I really didn't want to face my mom or Joe and It looked like luck was on my side as Joe wasn't there and I didn't ask about him. Mom didn't say much to me but hugged me and I went up to my room. Zach... he really messes up my head. He's like a best friend to me and I dunno what this feeling is when I'm near him but I think I might... Love him? I'm really confused and I don't know what to do. I thought I loved Josh but I am really not sure of anything anymore.

I don't want my heart broken. Zach doesn't like me anymore than a friend and I don't want to dump Josh for a crush. I'm sure the whole Zach thing will blow over. I hope. I don't want to make my life my complicated than it already is and It's definitely not helping when I'm with Zach nearly every minute I'm not sleeping. I spend more time with him in a day than I see Josh in a week. Zach probably gets sick of me hanging around with him all the time and I don't notice it as the airhead blonde cheerleader I am. I am going to make a promise to myself. I promise to stay away from Zachary Goode and avoid him like the plague because I don't want to screw up Zach like I screwed up myself. I shouldn't have blamed Joe for not being there for me and mom after my dad died. It was probably my fault, most things are. Being insecure? Yep I am but it helps me keep sane. Normally Bex, Macey and Liz talk me out of it and make me feel better but there not here. There probably watching a movie with their boyfriends or sleeping at this time but I can't sleep.

The next day I made good on my promise and avoided Zach in the corridors and at lunch I lied to Liz about needing extra credit for science and spent it in the labs with Dr Fibs and her. I had gone nearly a whole week without seeing Zach and I felt quite proud. Today was Friday and I decided to go to lunch today. Zach, I heard had a lunchtime detention and I hoped he went to it. I was taking a chance but I really wanted to see my friends again. I know this plan was my idea but I never even thought of the 'side-affects' of it. I nearly reached the canteen doors when strong arms pulled me to my left and I staggered round a corner and I tried to get out of the unknown's grasp but they were strong and pushed me through a door. I turned to see me in the janitor's closet with one Zachary Goode. Isn't that fucking great? I've avoided him for a week and out of the blue he pushes you in a closet with him. This is probably the first time I've been this close to him in a while and I could smell his Zach smell that always draws me in. I need to snap out of it. I shook my head lightly and go for my cover: a bitchy cheerleader that couldn't care less about anyone.

"What the hell Goode!" I shouted in fake anger but he won't be able to tell if I'm faking it. Let's just say that I'm an amazing actress and should consider it a job option in the future.

"Don't 'what the hell' me Morgan, why have you been ignoring me this past week?" he asked in a deadly voice with as much anger as me. Oh crap!

"I haven't!" I shouted back and crossed my arms, sticking to my cover as the spoilt, bitchy girl that takes no crap. I hate lying to him but if I don't well... then I would have to explain why I've been avoiding him.

"You're a rubbish liar Cam, so tell me the truth!" he said in a creepily calm voice but I ignored that as all I can think about is the fact that he is never going to let this go and I am not going to be rejected in a janitors closet!

"Why should I?" I asked while glancing at anything that can help me break away from Zach and get me out of this damn closet.

"Why shouldn't you?" he countered my question and I resisted rolling my eyes but something flashed in his. Like it was realisation about something. Maybe he realised how much I like him and is probably going to reject me right now. Well I'm not going to let him.

"Because I-"I started to say but was unable to anymore because familiar lips brushed against mine and I froze for a second before responding. Why the hell is Zach kissing me? Was the one question that continued to circle in my head. I give care to ask it because I couldn't stop kissing Zach and he couldn't stop kissing me. I eventually broke it off for air and I thought I was seeing things because in Zach's eyes I thought I saw lust?

Okay this could totally be a dream from Zach deprivation, I really need someone to pinch me and wake me up. But I really didn't want to.

"Zach? What was that for?" I asked confused. Why would he kiss me? I heard Zach sigh and I braced for the worst.

"Because Cam! I love you, I have liked you since I first set eyes on you and I love you but I know you don't love me because you have-"He bursted out but I cut him with a kiss. A deep meaningful kiss that I hope he could feel the love I felt for him through it. We were left panting afterwards and I rested my forehead against his as I tried to plan what I have wanted to say all along.

"I love you too Zach, I don't love Josh, I love you" I said sincerely, looking into his emerald orbs that I find myself getting stuck in.

"Good" He answered briefly before pressing me against the wall of the cleaning closet and we started to heavily make-out for nearly the whole duration of lunchtime.

"Zach..." I tried to say, breathless from our previous session.

"Hmm?" He said while kissing up my neck. He made me feel like I wanted to explode; everywhere he touched it felt like I was on fire. I gave up trying to hide my moans but kept them to a minimal volume.

"We aren't having sex in the janitor's closet, I have more class than that ya know?" I stated bluntly and I could feel the vibrations of his laughter on my skin.

"Ohh I know Gallagher girl, my place or yours?" He asked with amusement clearly shown on his handsome face.

"Umm... that's a tough one," I pretended to ponder with a finger resting on my chin to show I'm thinking.

"How about neither?" I answered back. Zach chuckled but stopped when he realised I wasn't joking.

"Why not?" He whined, like a puppy and put on an adorable pout that not many guys could pull off without looking like an idiot. But then again Zach exceeds everything doesn't he?

"Because I am not some person that goes around having sex with people that aren't my boyfriend" I said while crossing my arms to say I'm dead serious.

"But you already have one" He pointed out with a slight frown on his face.

"Don't worry about Josh, I'm going to break it off as soon as I see him next" I said with a plan forming in my mind of how to do that. Zach smiled! Actually smiled!

"Will you be my girlfriend Cam?" He asked in a serious voice but had a big smile on his face.

"Of course I will!" I replied with a gigantic smile in return.

"Good now lets get out of here and to my place" He said while dragging me out of the closet and out the front door of reception to his car. I didn't protest. Thank god our school has an open campus!

**No Cammie will not be pregnant! but other stuff will happen along the way! Please review and tell me what you though of this chapter! xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Cammie POV**

"Wait!" I exclaimed and managed to get my arm out of Zach's hold. He looked back at me with an adorable pout.

"I can't do this," I said in a serious voice. I saw Zach's face fell and I quickly finished my sentence.

"I can't have sex with you. Not until I break up with Josh first, I'll feel guilty if I don't" I explained with pleading eyes and determination to finally end it with Josh. I still have no idea what I'm going to say to him but I know I can't cheat on him again since we are technically still going out with each other, He doesn't deserve it, he's sweet and amazing but he's just not Zach and I guess I've always known I don't really love him because I never felt a spark and with Zach there's a spark.

I watched thoughts race across his face before I could decipher any of them and I raised my eyes up to Zach's.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Zach agreed in a disappointed voice. I smiled back at him and went back into school nervous as to how Josh is going to take it. I really hope it doesn't ruin our friendship but knowing Zach he will probably want to let everyone know that we're together. I'm coming between best friends, what am I doing? I don't think can do this. I bet everyone is going to hate me afterwards including my friends.

After the bell for home time echoed I was out of my seat and through the door in a flash, I needed to find Josh.

I saw Brian, a jock on the football team and a friend of Josh's and ran up to him.

"Hey Brian, do you know where Josh is?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back- for a bit too long if you ask me and replied with his southern lazy drawl.

"Hey Cammie and yeah he went toward the music rooms about a minute ago" he answered and I mumbled a 'thanks' and rushed off toward the music rooms. I was approaching the biggest music room and heard sounds coming from it and went inside.

Sounds were coming from behind the giant piano in the corner but the sounds were more like moans? Confused I rounded the corner of the piano to find Josh and Alex having sex before me. I let out a surprised squeak and they turned their heads to the sound and both looked shocked and wide-eyed. They instantly tried to cover themselves up with their discarded clothes while I turned my body away from them in disgust. He's cheating on me? And with Alex! He knows I hate her!

A dressed Josh came into my view while Alex was still behind the piano, most likely eavesdropping.

"Cam, I'm sorry-"I cut him off quickly as I turned around fast and narrowed my eyes at him and internal scraped my speech I was going to give him that I practiced this afternoon.

"We are over" I said deadly calm and quietly. Josh opened his mouth to say something else but I was already out the door.

I shredded a tear for some unknown reason and wiped it away quickly when I got into my Ferrari. I don't even know why I'm upset. I wanted to break up with him and now I had a perfectly valid reason but why am I hurting? Maybe because I've been with him a long time and he was my first long-term relationship. I drove out of Roseville and to Aquia Harbour a few miles away. My dad used to take me here when I was little. It's one of the few memories I still have of him.

It was only 8 miles away, the harbour and normally took around 15 minutes but I done it in 5. I can bet anything that I'll have a bunch of speeding tickets by next week. I don't even know why I Drove out here but it made me feel like I was closer to dad. My dad was a marine and we all used to live on the Marine Corps base in Quantico but he became MIA when I was 5 and we moved to Roseville, so we could be close to my dad and can visit his headstone which was buried on the base.

I sat in my car and watched the waves of the sea crashing onto the shore and occasionally saw a marine walk past in his uniform. I let out all my emotions and surprisingly all I was able to do was cry. Crying for my dad but never for Josh. He isn't worth my time anymore. I wanted to be on my own and let out all my bottled feelings because If I wanted a shoulder to cry on I would have immediately gone to Macey, Bex or Liz but I didn't I went to the place I felt closest to my dad.

By the time I managed stop I looked in my rear-view mirror to see a girl- looking older than I am with red rimmed eyes and a quivering lip. I nearly started crying again from my appearance but managed to hold it together. I applied some lip-gloss and willed my lip to be still and put concealer under my eyes that helped me look... well better than I was.

The sky was growing dark and I sped off home with one last look at the shore. I didn't speed this time but took my time back home, hoping I never reach it because mom will be there and maybe Joe too. I reluctantly got out of my car and noticed that Joe's car was there. I sighed before walking through the door of our house and went into our kitchen/living room to be met with a surprise. Mom and Joe were on the couch watching a comedy program on the TV and were laughing about something that happened on there.

Both of their heads turned in my direction when I entered the room but they didn't start shouting and asking where I've been which I thought was strange. Had they looked at the time! It's nearly 11.

"Hey Kiddo" Mom greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Camster!" My uncle greeted with as warm a smile as my moms. This is weird and I'm utterly confused right now. They should be angry at me, they should shout at me, not smile like nothing's wrong! My confusion must have been obvious on my face because Mom switched off the TV and patted the space between her and Uncle Joe on the couch. I knew it! I was in for another lecture or shouting match! I warily plopped between them and sneaked glances at both of them until Joe opened his mouth to speak.

"I know your probably still angry with me and don't wanna talk to me but I wanna say that you were right. I wasn't there for your mom and you," I was about to cut him off and say that I wasn't but he held his hand up for me to not speak. I closed it again reluctantly.

"I should have been there for you both but I was selfish and ran off without thinking, I wanted to forget it happened and that your dad's still alive and out there still but I knew I had to face reality and accept that he's gone, I'm soo sorry Cam" He finishes with a sad look on his face. I acted on an impulse and hugged him hard; he was surprised but hugged me back nonetheless.

"I'm the one that should be sorry; I shouldn't have said those things when I knew they weren't true. You have been there for us. You helped mom brought me up when dad was away and always played with me when I wanted to. I know you ran when he died and you weren't selfish. People deal with grief in different ways, you don't need to be sorry about anything Uncle Joe" I said while looking in his green eyes. They remind me of Zach's and I mentally noted to phone him in a bit.

"Thanks Cam, The other night I was a bit over the top, it's just I'm really protective of you and I don't like it when I don't know where you are" He explained sincerely. I guess he has a right to since when he was worrying I was probably having sex with Zach, not that I'll tell him that, he'll kill Zach.

"That's okay, I promise to always ring you or mom if I'm staying at a friend's house" I promised with a smile. Joe smiled in return and hugged me with mom joining in as well. As we cuddled mom pulled back a bit to look at me.

"Cam, why does it look like you've been crying? And where have you been all this time?" Mom asked worriedly. I smile slightly and answered in a distant voice.

"It's a long story"


	11. Chapter 11

**Mistake lead to Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Cammie POV**

Thankfully mom and Joe didn't push for answers though I knew they were dying to know and I went up stairs to bed.

I know up the next day to my annoying alarm clock that doesn't seem to stop ringing! I threw it against my wardrobe and its beeping got quieter until it stopped fully and I sighed in relief and laid back down wishing for more sleep to come and to not go into school at all today, not ready to face Josh, Alex and Zach- Zach! Shit I forgot to call him last night. I scrambled out of bed and reached for my mobile on my side table and quickly dialled his number, oblivious of the time.

RING-RING RING-RING RING-RING He picked up just before I hanged up.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked from the other end.

"Zach?" I asked and glanced at the time on my half destroyed clock and cursed internally at my stupidity of ringing this early.

"Oh god sorry I didn't realise the time-"I started to apologise till Zach cut me off with his deep voice.

"It's okay Cammie, I've been worried sick, I haven't heard from you since I left and you scared me there" He said in relief of hearing my voice.

"It's okay; I just needed time to clear my head after..." I started to say but stopped when the memories of yesterday came back to me. I hate Josh and Alex. Zach must have gotten worried about leaving my sentence hanging as he replied in a frantic voice.

"Cammie? Cam? Are you alright Cam? What happened yesterday?" He rushed out in worry.

"I found Josh having sex with Alex" I said quietly and eerily calm despite my reaction yesterday. Maybe I gotten it all out of my system and I can continue to be happy with Zach. There was only silence from Zach and instantly regretted it as I could feel Zach's angry flooding through my phone.

"What?" He asked angrily but managed to calm his voice even though I could hear his anger but mine never raised and I'm surprisingly being very calm.

"Zach-"I started to say but was cut off from and incredibly angry Zach.

"How could he cheat on you? Is he fucking stupid?" He asked and then I heard a crash in the background that sounded like he threw something heavy into a wall.

"Zach! Calm down!" I said in an attempt to calm his anger. I quickly slipped on my dressing down over my pyjamas and climbed out my bedroom window the same way I did the other day but I was in a rush. I heard more crashes in the background of the phone and I raced as stealthily as I could to Zach's house and ran in and up the stairs to his bedroom, I walked in to find his room a mess, with his duvet across the room and clothes thrown in all directions- nothing like the last time I was in here. When Zach saw me he bounded up to me and wrapped me in a big bear hug. He clinged on to me like I was going to disappear any second and I hugged back just as harder.

Zach eventually pulled back from the hug to see my face and he looked confused.

"Aren't you upset Cam? He cheated on you and for how long a well" Zach asked with his anger rising again and I took his big hand in mine and rubbed circles in his palm and that seemed to relax his posture some.

"I was yesterday but I don't care anymore," I admitted and Zach turned to look in my eyes and mine in his. I took his face into my hands and caressed him softly as I continued.

"I don't care because I love you Zach, I don't care about Josh anymore because he doesn't deserve my anger and doesn't deserve for me to be sad over it" I finished and the next thing I know is Zach's soft lips crashing against mine softly like I'm made of glass. We eventually break it off and I rest my forehead against his, luckily he's leaning down some though I'm not that short but Zach is definitely a lot taller than me. We continued to look into each other's eyes like love struck teens until Zach broke our unawkward silence with the words I've wanted to hear since I told him.

"Okay Cam, no more anger cause he don't deserve it but I'm gonna hurt him if he tries to talk to you though" I let a smile at his words and hummed in agreement. Then I asked a question that had been bugging me since the beginning of Zach's anger rant.

"Why do you care so much if he cheated on me?" I asked curiously. Zach sighed while trying to tidy up his room.

"Because I didn't want him to hurt you like that, I weren't sure if you really loved me and I wanted you to be happy if you left me for him again," He admitted while avoiding my eyes when I willed him to look at me.

I walked over to him forced him to look into my sapphires while his emeralds burned with such an intensity that showed everything he was feeling; love, sadness, doubt and hope.

"Now you listen here Zachary Goode, I love you! I love you so much more than I ever did with Josh and I would never leave you for Josh, Never. You're not getting rid of me that easily Hun" I announced with so much emotion in my voice, hoping that Zach believes me. It looked like he did as his lips crashed onto mine the second time this morning- Morning! Crap, we have school today! I broke up our kiss reluctantly.

"School" I whispered out of breath to Zach and watched as his eyes went wide as he noticed the time- breaking us out of our own worlds. I pecked Zach on the lips quickly before ran back home to get ready for what I hope to be an uninteresting day without any drama but somehow I don't believe my wish would be fulfilled today and was proven right.

Zach dropped me off at Macey's so I could retrieve my Ferrari and drive to school.

"Hey Mace" I greeted when I knocked on her door.

"Hey Cam, come to get your baby?" She asked while stepping out of her house and making her way to her beloved Lamborghini.

"Yeah, oh I got something's to tell you guys, so wanna meet up in our spot on the field for lunch?" I asked while checking my car for marks from the party.

"Sure, you okay Cam? You seem... not yourself" Macey announced with a frown at which I tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine and I'll tell you guy everything at Lunch, we have a lot to catch up on" I said before I got into my car and sped off with Macey on my tail. We pulled into school together and both got out of our beloveds.

"Beat ya again!" I announced with a triumphant smile and Macey just rolled her eyes at my competitiveness. Loads of people were running from the car parking lot to behind the school building, on the small field and overheard the words 'fight' 'beaten' and 'bloody' I had a bad feeling about it and exchanged a look with Macey who held a bewildered look at mine that's clearly showing my fear.

I ran in the direction of where the others went and heard Macey's heels running after me. I saw a crowd up ahead and found pushed my way through to the front to find an angry and Bloody Josh and an equally angry Zach who was not as bloody as Josh but still had some bruises forming and a few cuts.

Josh lunged for Zach but Zach deflected his fist and punched Josh Square in the face and blood poured from his nose that now may be broken. Neither of them has seen me yet.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted and they both glanced at me and turned back to fight each other, I let out a sound in anger at them ignoring me and meet the eyes of Grant and Nick and pleaded them with my eyes to break them up. They both nodded in understanding and Grant pulled a defiant Zach away from Josh and Nick took a struggling Josh away from Zach. I rushed up to Zach and calmed him down instantly by placing one of my hands on his cheek and then turned to face a still struggling Josh in Nicks grip.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded angrily, directed at Josh.

"Why don't you tell me sweetcheeks?" Josh retorted while turning his normal, loving name for me and spat it out in disgust.

"You cheated on me with him!" He continued and spat out the 'him' in his rage. The whole of the spectators fell silent at his words which is the whole school nearly. I displayed no emotion but pure anger. The one question that seemed to be running through my head though is how did he find out?

**Sorry I have been a terrible author lately but I have loads of revision to do for my exams and my school doesn't finish for summer break till the middle of July. So really sorry about my long updates and I really do appreciate all the reviews of feedback you are giving me. **And if you have any ideas or constructive criticism to add to the story please tell me :) xXx****

**** Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ - yeah I do mean football- sorry about that, I'm english.****

****Kiss Me Slow- I agree but because he was her first serious boyfreind I dont think she'll be excited either so I was kind of leaning toward the upset way.****


	12. Chapter 12- Announcement Below

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie POV**

My anger flared up so quickly I thought I was going to explode. I laughed darkly from his shocking statement.

"Yea? Well what were you doing in the music rooms with Alex yesterday? Teaching her how to play the piano?" I replied sarcastically and Josh's face suddenly looked very guilty but the anger was still there.

"It never meant to happen last night-" Josh started to say but I cut him off, with my anger reaching new heights.

"Last night? It wasn't just last night, you've been fucking her for a month! don't you dare lie to my face!" I screamed at him in rage and Josh's face went into shock that I found out his dirty little secret. I only did found out last night when Tina called me up to tell me about it and apologised for not telling me sooner, I gratefully thanked her and slept last night thinking of the next day to come. Of course I didn't know this would happen!

Grant, Nick and Jonas was staring at Josh in disbelief that he would do that to me, I had a feeling that they weren't too happy that I slept with Zach either. Bex looked like she was going to blow up with anger and a twinge of excitement of kicking Josh's ass, she's never liked him for reasons that are unknown to me. Liz was shocked at the whole scene and stepped closer to Jonas. Macey was shocked I could tell but then glared at all the spectators, gawking at us.

"Move along! nothing to see here!" Macey shouted pushing them away with a glare and Bex then started to join in with threats If they didn't leave, the crowd slowly dispersed until the 9 of us were left.

"I still love you Cam" Josh claimed, breaking the silence. I glared at him and everyone else did too.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have fucked Alex for months!" I exclaimed in a calm, deadly voice that scared even me.

"We'll you slept with Zach!" Josh responded as if It made sleeping with my enemy not sound that bad.

"We were drunk and shared a cab back to our houses! **We** didn't do it on purpose but **you** did!" I replied, emphasising the 'we' and 'you'.

"How the hell do you know we didn't do it on purpose?" He asked out of curiosity and cracked his knuckles like he was gonna hit the person who told. I crossed my arms in defiance.

"Tina, the same person that told you about Zach and I and you are not going to harm a single hair on her head or threaten her, maybe you should have been more careful with your skank and you wouldn't be in this situation" I spat at him.

"I'll remember that for next time" Josh replied with a sick grin on his face while wiping some blood from his lip that Zach seemed to have busted. The boys looked like they were gonna kill him right in front of me. However much they liked Josh, I've known them longer and I'm practically a little sister to them, Before I could reply with a comeback I heard Zach growl and step around me, to face Josh but I still kept a hand around Zach's wrist Incase he decides to swing at Josh.

"There won't be a next time!" Zach butted in, furious.

"Yeah? Well that's what you think" Josh replied smugly, on purpose trying to get Zach all riled up again.

"There won't be a next time ever again" I confirmed calmly in a deadly quiet voice. Josh's smug face fell into a ugly sneer.

"We'll see about that Cammie," He spat out while walking towards me but Zach pushed me behind him protectively.

"Aww is our man whore in love with little Cammie?" He said in a fake sweet voice.

"I am and don't you dare harm her or I'll hunt you down Abrahams" Zach threatened in a deadly voice that caused a shiver to abrupt through me.

"Whatever Loverboy," Josh said to Zach in a offhanded way "See you in class Cammie" Josh smirked to me before walking off towards his classes that are about to start soon. I sighed in relief when he left and Zach turned around to hug me, My friends stared at me and I sent a apologetic smile their way.

"We are skipping today. My house. now" Macey demanded heading to her car. I smiled nervously at Zach and headed to my Ferrari with everyone else following to their own cars. I was nervous to say the least. What if my friends hated me for cheating on Josh? what would the girls say? what would the boys say? I started to hyperventilate but I finally managed to control my breathing just as we arrived at the McHenry Mansion.

We walked into the mansion in silence until we came to Macey's bedroom and questions were flying all over the room.

"Stop!" I shouted over their voices and surprisingly they did. Zach remained silent, watching the scene unfold.

"Cam you have some serious explaining to do" Bex said and I saw a bit of hurt for not telling her what had been happening. Macey nodded as well in agreement.

"Girl time!" Macey announced and we pushed all the boys out of the room. I threw a apologetic glance at Zach and he simply smiled back in understanding. As soon as the door closed I was tackled by Bex.

"Ow! What the hell Bex!" I shouted with Bex sitting on my back.

"Bloody hell! Don't what the hell me girl! How come you haven't told us about all of this" With hurt evident in her voice.

"We're best friends. We tell each other everything" Liz butted in for hurt in her voice too.

"I know I'm sorry but I only found out last night about Josh and Alex when I walked in on them having sex and then I decided to go to Aquia Harbour to clear my head-" I started explaining till I was rudely cut off.

"Not about that! About you and Zach!" Macey interrupted. I sighed.

"I was- I was scared that you guys would hate me" I admitted in a small voice, Bex got off of me and pulled me to my feet.

"Why would we hate you? We were more hurt that you didn't tell us" Macey explained.

"I was ashamed that I cheated on Josh with his best friend, I felt really terrible afterwards and I thought If you guys found out you would not be my friends anymore" I admitted, letting all my insecurities out. Liz went over and caught me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You were drunk Cam, we all do stupid things when we're drunk" Liz said to me, still in her hug.

"I suppose and by the way I can't breathe" I announced, Liz immediately let go with a apologetic smile and her famous 'Oopsie daises'

"I am going to kill Josh when I see him next, I have never liked him to begin with" Bex declared with an evil smirk. I smiled a little and we all went to sit on Macey's king size bed that was super soft.

"enough of that asshole, tell us what's been happening between you and Zach?" Macey asked bluntly.

"Well we slept together after we shared a cab home from your party the other week and when we both got out he started kissing me and then I kissed back and the next thing I know I'm waking up naked with Zach in his bed." I explained. Liz shuddered a little and I smiled at her innocence while Macey and Bex were grinning at me.

"was he good in bed?" Macey asked nonchalantly, I gaped at her forwardness and shrugged.

"I can't remember, I drank wayy too much that night" I responded.

"You haven't slept with him afterwards, since he practically told Josh he loves you?" Bex asked in amazement, I shook my head.

"I wanted to break up with Josh before we cheat again because I felt really guilty about it even though Zach comforted me that we didn't know what we were doing and when I went to find him I found him with Alex" I explained, internally shuddering at the memory.

Bex looked like she wanted to kill him and Macey looked thoughtful which is really scary if you know her as well as I do, Liz smiled at me sadly.

"Aww Zach comforted you" Liz gushed to break the silence and I smiled at her.

"Wait a minute! I know that look, you're in love" Macey announced, I blushed a little a nodded my head. Liz squealed and hugged me again, Bex looked shocked and Macey looked amused.

"What! How? You're in love with Zachary Goode?" Bex shouted but I covered her mouth quickly incase the boys heard, wherever they are.

"Shh, Yes so don't tell anyone" I pleaded and Bex nodded in agreement.

"But The Zachary Goode? The smirky, cocky asshole you hated immediately when you met him?" Bex asked and I was about to confirm when Macey's door flung open and in stepped the boys with Zach leading.

"Aww are you talking about me?" He teased , striding into the room. Macey yelled at them before I could answer with a comeback.

"Get Out! Girl time is not finish yet!" Macey shouted at them and they shrugged and sat on the floor since we were still occupying the bed. Macey let out a frustrated sound about to go on a rampage when Nick stopped her.

"Calm down Babe! I'm sure you can finish your 'girl talk' later" He tried to calm her down.

"Urge! Don't tell me what to do-" She started to yell at him till he kissed her, cutting her off and she sat on his lap on the floor. They have the whole love-hate relationship thing doing for them.

"I hate you, you know that?" Macey said between kisses.

"Aww I love you too babe" He said with a chuckle. Grant cleared his throat on purpose to break up their little reunion. Liz and Bex went to sit on their boyfriends lap and I sat on Zach's.

"What do you guys want?" Bex asked them suspiciously, They all had innocent looks on their faces except Zach had his signature smirk.

"Nothing but wanting to spend time with our girlfriends" Nick answered. I frowned and so did Bex, something was up.

"Hmm..." Me and Bex said in unison.

"I mean we aren't planning something or anything" Grant said in such a obvious. The boys all glared at Grant at the same time and he was so oblivious.

"What are you planning?" We all shouted in unison and the boys were all glaring at Grant who was looking innocent, not knowing he gave it away.

"What?" He asked obliviously and I saw Bex roll her eyes at her Boyfriend. My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D incase Josh decided to call but it turns out it's much worse. Joe. We have made up after our over argument but I have a gut instinct he's not happy with me about something.

"Its Joe, See ya in a bit" I said before walking out Macey's bedroom and down to their living room. I took a deep breath before pressing the green button.

"Hello?" I asked innocently.

"Cameron Ann Morgan where the hell are you? I heard you got involved in a fight and then you and the rest of your friends disappeared before school started!" Joe shouted down the phone and I had to remove it from my ear a bit because it hurt my ears too much.

"I weren't in a fight," I said with a roll of my eyes "and I'm sorry I skipped school but I weren't in the mood of it after..." I trailed off remembering this morning.

"After what? You can't just start skipping school Cameron!" Joe Scolded in a stern voice. I sighed in exasperation.

"I know, Is mom home?" I asked.

"Yes and we want you back here immediately, to talk to you please" Joe demanded in his stern voice.

"Fine," I gave in with a sigh "I'll be there in 10 minutes" I told him before hanging up and making my way upstairs to the others.

"I have to go, Joe wants me home so he can tell me off for skipping school" I explained with a roll of my eyes and I felt disappointed because today was the first time we had a group hang out in a long time.

"Oh, We'll talk to you later tonight then" Bex said and I nodded with a smile, I turned my head to see Zach's disappointed look on his face.

"I better get home soon too" Zach announced and I nodded while the girls were giving each other knowing glances. Me and Zach walked down the stairs together in silence and before I could make my way to my car Zach caught my arm and turned me around.

"Are you alright after today?" He asked with concern and I nodded, plastering a smile on my face.

"Yeah, Are you gonna be okay?" I asked tracing a bruise coming up on the side of his face lightly and he leaned into my touch with an actual smile on his face.

"I'll be fine unless you wanna play Nurse, I wouldn't mind" He joked with a smirk on his face and I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind either" I admitted in a whisper near his ear and he shivered from my breath. I smiled to myself on the effect I have on him. Zach suddenly swept me into a hug and I hugged him back, inhaling his unique scent that is Zach with a smile on my lips.

"Love you" Zach declared with his forehead resting against mine.

I smiled when I replied with a 'I love you too' The next thing I know Is Zach's familiar lips on mine and I swear I heard a 'Aww' in the background but I ignored it and deepened the kiss but Zach pulled back with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be heading home to suffer the wrath of Joe and your mom?" He asked. I nodded reluctantly and pecked him quickly before heading to my car, I waved at him and sped off home to face 'Joe's Wrath' as Zach calls it.

**Bex POV**

After Zach and Cammie left for home, I ran to Macey's balcony that over looked the front of her mansion and dragged Macey and Liz with me, the boys were following behind us. We saw Cammie tracing Zach's fresh bruise lightly with a loving look on her face and I smiled for my best friend. Zach better treat her right or I'll Kick his arse. Zach leaned into her touch with a smile. Yes folks you heard me, Zachary Goode smiled! They looked soo cute together with their foreheads leaning against each other even though I wouldn't admit it allowed, I am after all meant to be the kick arse girl not a romantic but something about Zach and Cammie together always makes me smile. They're perfect for each other in soo many ways Josh and Cammie weren't. When Zach Kissed Cam me, Liz and surprisingly Macey 'aww'd' in unison. Even the boys were smiling at the couple. Grant wrapped his arm around my waist from behind while leaning his head on my shoulder and I grinned at my Best friends happiness.

**Important Announcement!**

**I have sadly decided not to continue with 2 of my stories due to lack of time for writing which I believe is unfair on you guys who read my stories. I have set up a poll for you to vote your favourite 2 stories you want me to continue, please vote.**


End file.
